Point of View: Tales From Room 483
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: The YGO boys end up in detention! They are forced to write a story about...whatever! Need I say more? R&R It's COMPLETED!
1. Bogus Assignment

By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

All right! I've had this story up before, but I'm putting it back because it was a bomb story and didn't deserve to get taken down!!! I thought this fic kicked some major you-know-what so..._Point of View_ returns!! _Never Say Die!!!!_

Disclaimer note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Now, let's begin!!

Point of View: Tales from Room 483 Chapter 1-Bogus Assignment 

"Mission: Almost Impossible"

So, in a heartbeat, Yugi Mutoh, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda, Ryuji Otogi, Ryou Bakura, and Seto Kaiba all wound up in detention!! They don't know how the fight started, but something happened, and now they'd all be late getting home for dinner.

"This is all YOUR fault, Yugi!!" screamed and angry Seto.

"Whaddya blamin' him for, ya joik?" said Jono, "If you'd just kept yer big mouth shut, none of us would be in here!"

"Jonouchi-kun is right!" said Otogi. "Now stop blaming others for your troubles!" With these words, he launched a die at Seto's head. He just barely dodged it.

"Nan da!? Watch were you're throwing that thing, you moron!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? I'VE got bigger muscles than you do!"

"All right, you want a piece of me, Devlin!!"

"NO FIGHTING!!!" shouted Yugi. "It's bad enough we're in here in the first place. You guys aren't helping!" Tears began to run from his eyes.

"Aww..." sighed Jonouchi. "Don't cry, Yug! It's okay!"

"If you ask me," started Ryou, "I say it's Honda's fault!"

"You always blame stuff on me!" shouted Honda. "Aim your criticism at someone else for a change. Like Devlin or Kaiba!"

"SILENCE NOW!" shouted a voice.

The boys stopped their bickering and turned their attention to the front of the room. The owner of the voice was standing in the front, and she didn't look too pleased. She scribbled something illegible on the board and then spoke. "You six are hear because you got in a fight."

"Tell us something we don't know, you old broad!" shouted Honda.

"Ahem...like I was saying," said the teacher, brushing off Honda's comment, "Since your fight included throwing chalk and pencils the punishment must fit the crime. You will apologize to the pencils by writing a narrative."

_Apologize to an inanimate object...? _Thought Seto. _This woman is crazy! _

_Normal people don't talk to pencils..._ thought Otogi. _Does she mean literally or figuratively? I'd better not say anything..._

"You will all get out a piece of paper, I DON'T mean ripping one out of your binder, and you will write. I'm not giving you a prompt, so I don't care what you write. You may write whatever you please." The nameless teacher started towards the door. She left with the words, "I'll be back in half an hour. Happy Writing and good luck! (You'll need it...)"

The six boys stared for a few moments. Then, one by one, they began to get out their notebooks and pondered about what to write, and why they were taking this assignment seriously.

End Chapter One

All right, well, that's it! I should make the chapter longer, but I'm not gonna cause I'm angry. (Blasted administration!)

Random Thought: (I had to write this...) Don't you think "blasted" is a funny word? Especially when used in place of a curse word...

Coming next chapter: If you recall, Chapter Two's feature story was written by none other than our goofy scatterbrained Katsuya Jounouchi (a.k.a. Joseph "Joey" Wheeler). Ja ne!


	2. Jono's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Chapter Two of Point of View is back! I'm on a roll here...let's see how many chapters I can edit in one day...

Disclaimer note: I own NOTHING!! So sue me!!

Now on with the blasted fic! (That is a funky word...)

Chapter 2-Jono's Story 

"Mal, the Purple-Spotted Flying Monkey!!"

Katsuya Jonouchi sat at his desk banging his head for topics. _Aagh! I was never good at this crap! How am I 'sposed to pull this one off? I'd ask Yugi for help, but we're not 'sposed ta talk! Kusou! This sucks!! _

Just then, he heard muttering coming from the desk in front of him...Honda. Jonouchi picked up and eraser and flicked it at the back of Honda's head. "_Shaddap!" _he whispered.

For some strange reason, he suddenly came up with something to write! _Hee heh! Awright! This is gonna be good!! _He thought as he picked up his pencil and began to write.

This is Jono's story:

"_Awright, people! I'm about to tell you a story that will haunt your nightmares for years! Hah hah hah! Ah, just kiddin'! _

_Okay, I was about 10 years old and I was walkin' through the woods, and I ran into a bear! A wild bear! No joshin'! The bear, his name was 'Yami' an' he tried ta eat me! Luckily I managed to escape by hidin' in a barn full of evil green chickens with orange-speckled eggs. Well, I hadn't had breakfast, and those eggs were startin' ta look mighty yummy. _

_I decided to take a few. I didn't think the chickens would mind. _

_Well, guess what...? They minded. _

Those big ugly green bullies chased me out of their barn. I wasn't watchin' where I was goin' an' I fell down a steep hill and rolled into a dark spooky cave...where I hit my head.

_This is where I met Mal._

_I will never forget that. Now, Mal, she's a purple-spotted flying monkey! I know it sounds crazy, awright? But it's true. She was one of my best friends in the whole world! The day we first met was probably the craziest adventure we had...well, one of the craziest._

_Now, I had been out cold for 'bout five minutes from when I bumped my head on some dumb rock. (Blasted chickens!) When I came to, and didn't know where I was, I began to get scared...and hungry. _

_Just when I thought the world had come to an end, I heard a soft angelic voice. Yeah, fluffy huh? The moment I heard Mal's voice, I thought for sure I was dead! But then she appeared to me. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and...Whaa? Uh, just fergit that, awright?_

_Anyway, probably the most significant and predictable thing that happened all day was that Mal had offered to help me find my way home._

_Yah, yah! You've heard this one before right? Wrong! You have no idea!_

_So we crawled out of the cave and y'know who was waitin' fer us? It was that bear again! I thought we were doomed, but Mal sure showed him who was boss! I thought, after that, our troubles were over. I thought that bear would never bother us again. _

_But y'know what? I was wrong._

_That bear, Yami, he came back for more. And he brought his friends 'Bakura' and 'Malik' along with him! My first fatal mistake was mouthin' off to 'em. The second...was challengin' 'em to a fight._

_I like, ROYALLY got my butt handed ta me! They had me out-matched and outnumbered. The next thing I knew, I was face-flat on the dirt, half-unconscious. I thought I was a goner! I thought, 'This is really it! I'm really fixin' ta die!' _

_Well, Mal decided to step in and with her fighting skills...well, the rest is history. Those bears never stood a chance against Mal...and her whole army of purple-spotted flying monkeys!! (It turns out she was the princess...go figure, huh?)_

_Mal was also kind enough to treat my wounds (good thing too, I probably would have died from blood lossage). She said she now knew where I lived, and after I was healed enough, she said she would fly me there personally. _

_She also said somethin' about runnin' off in the woods together...'Whoa!' I told her. 'Red light, here! Slow down! I'm, like, ten years old and last thing I need is a monkey girlfriend! I don't think so!' So I said we could be friends, even though she like, seriously had a crush on me._

_Fortunately for me, we had no interferences on my way home. Mal said she had a great time with me and said she'd come back again. She kissed me on the cheek (yeah, I know...she WHAT!) and she flew off! And she was true to her word. She came back to visit me numerous times._

_We also had load a' other crazy adventures. Like, the time Mal took me to her world an' I met the king of purple-spotted flying monkeys. He didn't like me too much either! He and HIS army tried to capture me and grill my innards._

_Around a year ago, Mal stopped comin' ta visit. It was also around the time I met Yugi. I'm startin' ta think Mal wasn't real, like she was an invisible friend or somethin'. Y'know, invisible friends stop commin' once ya meet real friends. But I will never forget the good times we had together!"_

Jono put his pen down, proud of what he'd written. He was so enthusiastic to share it with everyone if given the chance. He heard Honda muttering again in the seat in front of him. He picked up another eraser and flicked it at Honda. "_Shaddap!!" _he whispered.

End Chapter Two

That's it for this one. As you can see, I haven't changed anything. It was fine the way it was and I'm editing what made it get taken down.

Coming next chapter: Chapter Three's feature story was written by our short loveable Yugi Mutoh (Mutou, if it makes some of you happy...). Ja ne!


	3. Yugi's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Chapter Three of "Point of View" has returned...Need I say more?

Disclaimer note: Ya'll hear me! I own nothing! NOTHING!! HOO-HAH!

Now, let's continue!

Chapter 3: Yugi's Story 

_"Mou Hitori no Boku" _

Yugi Mutoh was experiencing a block. He just did not have anything to write_! This should be pretty easy!'_ He thought. _I'm usually good at this kind of stuff...I seem to be in a slump or something... _

He had just come up with a topic, when he was distracted by Honda muttering behind him. He wanted to turn around and tell him to please keep it down, but he also did not want to get in trouble.

Just when Yugi had decided to risk it, he heard a "fwink" and Jonouchi whispering loudly: "_Shaddap!!"_ Yugi chose to ignore this as he started writing.

This is Yugi's story:

_"People who don't know me very well think that my closest and only friends are Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu. Of course, what they don't know is, I've got another friend too, and, call me crazy, but he lives inside my Millennium Puzzle!_

_His name is 'Yami' and, call me crazy again, but he's the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh! Now at this point, someone might be thinking, 'Hah! What is this guy smoking?!' (And if you are thinking that, I kindly ask you not to say it out loud!)_

_Anyway, Yami has to be my best friend, next to Jonouchi. We do a lot of cool stuff together (like we have a choice...). And, you may not be able to see him, but he's standing in this room at this very moment!"_

Yugi looked up from his paper for a few moments.

Yami was standing in a corner across the room with his arms folded and a very cross and disapproving look on his face, as if he were to say "_Yugi, I am very disappointed with you right now!" _

_Uh-oh!'_ Yugi thought. _He does not look like a very happy camper! I guess I did get a little out of hand...better get back to writing...'_He continued to write:

_"Despite the fact that he's mad at me right now, Yami is actually a pretty nice guy...that is, if you stay on his good side. Yami's not the guy you want to try and piss off! I've seen first-hand some of the stuff he does when he's angry and trust me—it isn't pretty!_

_On top of being one of my closest and good friends, Yami is also my dueling partner (he calls me his "aibou")! When I'm in a humungous duel with the fate of the world at stake (and this does happen from time to time) Yami duels for me, since he is a whole lot better than I am! He is a mega awesome duelist and he is extremely intelligent (Maybe he could help me with my homework...). I'm just glad he's on my side._

_Actually, I'm glad I was able to solve the Millennium Puzzle, otherwise I probably would have never known him. It took quite a while to finally solve the Puzzle (about 8 years...). I didn't think I was ever going to solve it. But, that's not important._

_When I first solved the Puzzle, I wasn't aware of Yami's existence. I would black out from time to time and I wouldn't remember stuff. When I first realized there was someone else besides me, it was when...well, I don't think we need to go into those details._

_Apart from Yami, the second closest friend I have is Jonouchi, who actually used to pick on me. But if it wasn't for Jonouchi, I would have never solved the Millenium Puzzle! Ever since then, we've become good friends. All of my friends are cool, but I don't think any of them are as cool as Yami!"_

Yugi closed his notebook. He leaned back in his chair and began to fiddle with the Millennium Puzzle. He was pretty content with what he'd written. He looked up at Yami again. This time, Yami was smiling. _He must not be angry anymore!_' thought Yugi. It didn't matter to him anymore that he was sitting in detention. He didn't even notice the "fwink" of an eraser and Jono whispering loudly: "_Shaddap!!"_

End Chapter Three

Like I said before, I haven't changed anything.

Coming next chapter: Chapter Four's feature story was written by Jou's crazy street fighting partner, Hiroto Honda. (a.k.a. Tristan Taylor) Ja ne!


	4. Honda's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Have you ever tried to type or edit a story while listening to your favorite Japanese band (i.e. Do As Infinity) on your iPod? It's pretty difficult, but you get used to it. (Hint, hint) Anyway, the edited Chapter four.

Disclaimer note: Quit buggin' me! I don't own it!!

There. Now on with the story...

Chapter 4: Honda's Story 

"Hiroto's New Honda"

Hiroto Honda sat at his desk muttering from a mixture of aggravation and boredom. "I really don't want to do this..." he muttered, rubbing his neck. "This is all Otogi's fault, if it weren't for him and Kaiba I wouldn't be in here...this royally stinks...."

Suddenly, he felt an eraser hit the back of his head. He heard a whisper from behind him: "_Shaddap!!" _

"Ooh, now I'm really annoyed..." he thought when he realized the owner of the whisper and the eraser was Jonouchi. He instead decided to ignore this and began writing, making things up as he went.

This is Honda's story:

_"All right. Like, there's this dude, and his name's Hiroto. He's like, this hot guy, all right? And, like all the chicks dig him, ya followin' me? He's even more popular than Ryuji Otogi, all right, and Otogi is nothing but a hotshot cheapskate, owns his own shop, but doesn't pay the bills...!_

_But, anyway, the dude, Hiroto, the chicks dig him even more now, 'cause he's got, like a brand new 2004 Honda Civic, never been driven except by him. So all the chicks at school always ask him for rides. And his "friends" like so envy him now! _

_Yah, he's got these friends named Katsuya and Mutoh, and they are like, so jealous so they don't talk to him anymore, some friends, huh?! But, of course, he's a good friend and still talks to them 'cause he's cool that way...yeah. And he's got like, this hot I mean HOT girlfriend named Shizuka, all right? Yeah, he's got it all. He's like, rich and stuff...and stuff._

_And to make things better for him, he like, just found out that Otogi lost his money and his cheerleaders and his game shop and now he's living on the streets and can hardly pay for his education and he's got no friends or family or nothin' and stuff! So Otogi tries to be slick and tries to steal Hiroto's Honda, but the alarm goes off and Hiroto's like, "bodyguards" come and they drag Otogi to jail and he's got no friends or money ta bail him out, so yah, he's stuck there for a while!_

_And Hiroto, even though he's got like, CHICKS following him around, there's only one Shizuka, the love of his life; he's gonna marry that girl someday! She's so awesome (and, like, fine, and I mean FIIIIINE!!). And Hiroto takes her on dates wherever she wants to go, because he's just cool that way...and...yeah._

_Sometimes, people envy poor Hiroto and try to rip him off and steal his car and stuff, 'cause they think it's the CAR that makes him popular. It's his killer awesome personality, man! (Actually it could be the money, I mean, this guy, he's got more money than Seto Kaiba himself, y'know? I mean, this guy, he's like, FILTHY. I mean, he is SO filthy, he's CLEAN.)_

_Not only is he filthy clean, and filthy rich, he's like FRESH. I mean, he's like SO fresh. He's got a fresh personality and a fresh bod and a fresh car. The CAR, DUDE!! (I wish I had that car...)_

_Yah, that Hiroto, he's like, one cool dude, y'know?" _

At this point, Honda ran out of ideas. "Mmm...y'know, I guess I could just end it here," he muttered, rubbing his neck again. "I don't think it's gonna mater much anyway, besides, I'm getting major writer's cramp and I'm not even a writer..." he thought.

He felt another eraser hit the back of his head. He once again heard Jonouchi whispering loudly: "_Shaddap!!"_

End Chapter Four

Yah...I didn't change it! I added some things, but the story's the same...(blasted Frappachinos...)

Coming next chapter: Chapter Five's feature story was written by that dice-loving, hair-fiddling, girl-flirting bum, Ryuji Otogi (a.k.a. Duke Devlin...I really don't like that guy...). Ja ne!


	5. Otogi's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Anyone who's heard Do As Infinity's song, 135...It's really hard to learn the lyrics, not because they're in Japanese, but because they go by so fast...! Just another random thought...anywho...

Disclaimer note: I DON' OWN IT!!

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 5: Otogi's Story 

"Well, Hello Dolly!"

Ryuji Otogi had already decided what he wanted to write about, even though he was still a little angry. _Hah, this is gonna be a piece of cake! I'll show stupid Honda who the master writer is!! Ha ha!_

He was kind of far away, but he was able to make out the faint sound of someone with a loud whisper: "_Shaddap!!"_ Otogi realized it was just Jonouchi. _Probably clowning again, _he thought. He picked up his pen and began to write.

This is Otogi's story:

_"Many of you may look at me and say, 'Oh, that's just ol' hot shot Ryuji Otogi.' (Or a girl might say, 'Oh, he is soo cute!') And so what? So, I like flirting with girls. Heck, I admit, the only reason I flirt with Jonouchi's sister Shizuka is to make Honda mad, which is really fun if you try it!_

_As much as I adore Shizuka, there's something in my dreams that comes back to haunt me numerous times. Actually, it's more like someone. _

_There's a girl who lives in my dreams! She's got long black hair and big, beautiful green eyes (much like my own). I like to call her 'Dolly'. Dolly is about my age. She's very pretty and she has a voice like an angel. (So does Shizuka...but that's not my point.)_

_Dolly has appeared in every single one of my dreams since about this time a year ago. I never said anything, 'cause I don't want people thinking I'm loony. Like Yugi Mutoh, always talking to himself...Eech! Creepy. Gives me the chills just THINKING about it! And he thinks I don't notice..._

_I remember the very first time Dolly appeared to me. I remember that dream like it was yesterday, which it wasn't. I had just clobbered Yugi at Dungeon Dice Monsters, the game I created myself. I was going to the mall with my cheerleaders to celebrate my victory, when I noticed a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She turned to me and said 'hello'. I asked her if she wanted to hang with us. _

_When she said yes, I nearly jumped out of my shoes! I was only joking! I didn't expect her to say YES!! I remember waking up happy that morning, despite the fact that I didn't beat Yugi at Dungeon Dice Monsters a few days back. _

_As a matter of fact, to this day, I don't even think that WAS Yugi...!! Heh! Silly, huh?_

_Possibly the scariest dream I ever had with Dolly in it was the one I had last night. I'll never forget it. Things were working out perfectly. Dolly was my girl, and I felt that, even if I lost all my money, it wouldn't matter, so long as I had her. And just when I thought things couldn't POSSIBLY get any better...they did!! She had just agreed to marry me! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy...then the bad stuff started happening. _

_First, and probably the most significant thing that happened....was that Honda showed up. He talked to her, told her some crummy joke that wasn't even funny, then gave her a rose. Then she goes off with HIM!! Come on! I'VE told her jokes that were waaay funnier than his 'lil corny one! And I gave her an entire BOUQUET of roses!!_

_The next thing that happened was that she ended up marrying HIM instead of ME!! And I had the nerve to go to the wedding. But the real reason I had went...was to say good-bye. I walked up to the new married couple and I said to Dolly 'I hope you're happy with this butthead.' I said to Honda, 'Have fun with my ex-girlfriend, you jerk.'_

_Well, you know how bad things always happen in threes?_

_The third and scariest thing that happened was that I drove off into the woods. I was still wearing my suit from the wedding. I stopped the car in the scariest, darkest part of the forest and pulled a gun from the glove compartment. I said a few last words, then aimed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger._

_Then I woke up!!!! I was sweating bullets. My sweat felt like ice. The time on my clock read 3:45 a.m. I slammed the back of my head back onto my pillow. 'What a terrible nightmare...' I muttered. _

_I guess it's my fault we all got in detention. Because when I walked into class this morning and I saw Honda, my dream came back to me, and my first reaction....was to strangle the crap outta him!!! I didn't care if he died either (and he almost did)! I just wanted to strangle him to kingdom come!! And I would have succeeded too! _

_That is, if Jonouchi and Yugi hadn't tried to break up the fight._

_I had no right to do this. I couldn't control myself! Nobody should be allowed to take my Dolly!!"_

Otogi could not write anymore. His hands were shaking and he was close to tears, from anger and sadness. 'I think that's enough...' he thought as he put the cap on his pen.

Just for the heck of it, he had decided to throw a die at Honda's head. He turned toward his desk, aimed, and before he got the chance to toss it, he saw an eraser go flying in the direction of Honda's head. He heard Jonouchi's loud whispering: "_Shaddap!!"_

He heard something else, and turned around to see Kaiba, trying not to laugh, and not doing a very good job of it. Otogi was one of two people close enough to hear Seto laughing.

End Chapter Five

I always did like the way each chapter tied into each other...pretty clever, ne?

Coming next chapter: Chapter Six's feature story was written by our tomb raider's lovable hikari, Ryou Bakura. Ja ne!


	6. Ryou's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Every time I read this chapter, I think to myself, Poor Ryou, he must have it hard...y'know what I mean? And it's like, he just disappeared in the series, you haven't seen him since Yami Bakura's duel with Yami Marik on Seto's blimp during Battle City...poor, poor Ryou...getting written out of the story like that...and if you've seen the Japanese version...what happened to him after Battle City...?

Disclaimer note: STOP PESTERING ME! I OWN NOTHING!! ARGH!!

On with the story!

Chapter 6: Ryou's Story

"Why Me...?"

Ryou Bakura sat at his desk sulking. He did not know what to write, or why he was even in detention. _I bet this has something to do with my yami! Darn you, Bakura!! Why do these things always happen to me? _

A few rows away, Honda was muttering something. Since it was inaudible to Ryou, he didn't worry about it. Seconds later, he caught Jonouchi throwing an eraser at Honda to quiet his muttering. "_Shaddap!!"_ he whispered loudly.

Ryou ripped a sheet of paper from his binder, picked up his pencil, and started writing.

This is Ryou's story:

_"People think my life is boring. Just because I'm the quiet boy who always sits in the back of the room. Well, I've got news for you! My life is far from boring!_

_I must be cursed with a string of bad luck, because ever since my father gave me the Millennium Ring, nothing but bad things have happened! I mean, my Millennium spirit, Bakura, is evil. It's not right! How come Yugi's spirit is cool and mine is evil!!? It's just not right._

_My weekend was the pits. I woke up and brushed my teeth and the whole bit, when Bakura says, 'I want to do something evil today!' _

_And I told him 'No! We are going to stay home today and play a nice, peaceful game of snakes and ladders!' _

_And we did. That is, if you count playing a 'Shadow Game' version of snakes and ladders nice and peaceful! _

_Finally I couldn't take it anymore!! I said, 'Alright, have it your way.' _

_So Bakura takes control of me and he hops onto my Go-Ped and goes to the park, where he knocks kids off of swings, takes candy from little babies, and tags the playground equipment with the Millennium symbol (Eye of Horus). And he HAD to use RED paint! Why couldn't he use green? At least green is a pretty color!_

Later that day, we got into some crap with Yami Marik. The reason I know this is because I heard them arguing, and like the fool I am, I tried to break them up.

I was found later that day, beat up and mangled, by none other than Jonouchi and Mai. Curse you Bakura [and I have no clue why Jonouchi and Mai were together...really...]

_I'm surprised I'm even out of the hospital. If we weren't at school now, I'd show him a thing or two! I honestly think it's HIS fault we're all in detention!...that, and the fact that Otogi tackled Honda._

_I go to bed at night thinking the same thing...why did I get stuck with Bakura? Why does he insist on getting me in trouble (sure pick on the quiet guy, I'm an easy target!)? And why oh WHY do bad things always happen to me? Oh, woe is me!!"_

At this point, Ryou was so sick of writing that he decided to just call it quits. He put his head down on his desk and took a nap.

In his sub-conciousness, he heard the 'fwink' of an eraser and someone's loud whisper: "_Shaddap!!"_

He also heard the sound of someone trying to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

End Chapter Six

Ah, yes, Ryou...poor fool...I really pity him, only because Bakura's a jerk. But Bakura's just one of those cool jerks, y'know? I like him better than his hikari (the evil laugh always gets to me...I love those evil bad guy laughs!!)

Coming next chapter: Speaking of cool jerks, Chapter Seven's feature story was written by everyone's favorite teenage CEO, Seto Kaiba. Ja ne!


	7. Seto's Story

By Hikaru Hayashi

Yes! I've edited all the stories. Two more chapters to go (don't worry, last time around, I didn't even get to post Chapter Nine, so...)

Ah, this might be another one of my personal favorites. I LOVE Seto! He is just so awesome, don't you agree? Well, some of you might not...screw you then...

Strangely enough, I wasn't always a Seto fan. As crazy as it sounds, I used to hate his guts! I used to think he was just a snobby punk. But then I saw that episode where that Rare Hunter almost drops the crate on Tea's head and Seto tackles him! I saw that and shouted "Woo! Yeah! Go Kaiba!!" After that, I realized, what the heck Kaiba's pretty cool, so I slowly began to like him and I've like him ever since.

I think this chapter really brings out his personality, I mean the jerky side of him that everyone hates him for. I, for one, LOVE it when Seto's a jerk! It makes him so cool! (Not to mention he's one of the hottest guys on the show...!!)

Disclaimer note: I don't own Seto Kaiba!!

Now, for the final story!

Chapter 7: Seto's Story 

"Things That Bother Me..."

Seto Kaiba was frustrated because he was sent to detention. _This is all Yugi's fault. Why didn't he just let Honda and Otogi kill themselves? That just would have been two less losers! This really hasn't been my day..._

He was surprised because he actually came up with something to write! _Darn...!_ he thought. _I really didn't want to do this. Oh well...'_

On the other side of the room, an eraser went flying towards the back of Honda's head. The owner of the eraser whispered loudly: "_Shaddap!!" _

_Hah! Morons!_ Seto thought as he picked up his pen, got out his notebook and started writing.

This is Seto's story:

_"Okay, I really don't want to do this, so just bear with me. So, I'm your average guy. I just happen to be really rich, and really popular (not to mention having the coolest little brother on the planet...!). But there's something that's been bugging me for the longest._

_His name's Yugi Mutoh!!_

_Ever since Yugi came along and humiliated me by taking my title as the top rank duelist in the world, I've had all sorts of problems trying to get even._

_The thing is, I've got all these brilliant plans to get rid of that pest once and for all...and for some strange reason none of them seemed to work! (and I absolutely refuse to go into those details...) So I thought, 'Heck, if I can't destroy Yugi, I'll just humiliate him like he did me'. _

_It turns out that didn't work too good either. But not next time! Next time, I WILL defeat Yugi, no matter what!!_

_There's something else that's been bothering me too. I think people are deliberately trying to drive me insane with their stupid tricks! It started with that woman Ishizu at the museum. She needs to just give it a rest. All that nonsensical stuff about Ancient Egypt and whatnot...I wonder what SHE was high on...! _

_Because what ever it was, Yugi might be taking it too, because he's getting crazier every day, I swear!! _

_And because everyone else is going crazy, it's making me crazy! I wish Yugi hadn't come and taken my title away, and I wish everyone would leave me the heck alone!!! If Yugi hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be in this crap..._

_I've often heard the saying, 'be careful what you wish for'. My response to that saying is if you're going to wish for something it might as well come true! So, whatever...whoever created that saying should burn in Hades. Along with Yugi and his pathetic 'friends', 'cause they're starting to get on my frigging nerves...!!"_

Seto decided to stop writing. Any more and he would have started cursing, and he promised Mokuba he'd watch his cursing.

'Well, I guess I'm done!' he thought as he leaned back in his desk.

He looked over to the other side of the room. Another eraser went zooming and hit the back of Honda's head. Jonouchi, who'd thrown the eraser, said, in a loud whisper, "_Shaddap!!"_

Seto covered his head on his desk, hoping nobody would hear him laughing.

End Chapter Seven

I still regret having this chapter so short, but I don't know what else to add to it! Poor Seto!!

Coming next chapter: The madness and tension rise as the YGO boys have to share their stories with each other! Ja ne!


	8. Forced Extra Credit

By Hikaru Hayashi

Eureka! I've done it! I've edited all the chapters! _Sugoi!!_ I'm so happy! I haven't changed a thing with any of them. I might have added minor details, but the story remains the same.

Disclaimer note: I don't own it, so "get off of my cloud"!!

And now, Chapter eight. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Forced Extra Credit 

"Secrets Are Meant To Be Told..."

At the end of the time period, the nameless sensei, who had been sitting at her desk for about 10 minutes, stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Good news, you hooligans, you survived detention."

_Who's she calling names!_ thought a frustrated Seto.

_Hey! I'm no hooligan! _ Otogi thought angrily.

Jonouchi and Honda tried to repress their anger.

Yugi and Ryou said nothing. Except Ryou thought he heard Yugi sniffling.

"However..." sensei went on, "There's one more assignment before I dismiss you."

_What? There's more?_ thought Ryou. _Woe is me...!_

"You WILL stand in front of the class and read what you wrote. Understood? It's extra credit, but I'm making you do it. You may leave when the bell rings." With this, No-Name-sensei left the classroom.

Seto slammed his fist on the desk, startling everybody. "This is bullcrap!!" he shouted. "I'm leaving."

Jonouchi jumped in front of him. "You are gonna park your rear right back in yer desk, Rich Boy!!"

"Whatever..." Seto mumbled. He reluctantly took his seat.

"Well, since I'm in the front of the room already, "Jono said, "I'll go first!" Jonouchi stood at the front of the room as he told his story about Mal the Purple-Spotted Flying Monkey!

When he was finished, he waited to see if he would get any comments before heading back to his desk. While walking back, he heard Otogi:

"Pfft! That was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!!" Otogi said while cracking up laughing.

Jono waltzed up and pounded him on the head. "SHADDAP!!" he shouted.

"I liked it, Jonouchi!" Yugi said.

"I'm glad ya liked it, Yug!" Jono replied. "'Cause yer next!"

"Whaa...?" Yugi said, puzzled. "I don't wanna be next!"

"Sure ya do!" Jono said as he dragged Yugi to the front of the room. "Go fer it, man!"

"Well...okay," Yugi said. He was a bit annoyed, but shared his story nonetheless.

After Yugi had shared his story, he ran back to his desk.

"Your story was excellent, Yugi!" Ryou said as he stood up and clapped. "Bravo!"

Otogi and Seto cracked up laughing.

"Seriously, Yugi!" Seto said. "I knew you were crazy, but who would have thought THAT crazy! Jeez, what are YOU high on today?!"

Tears came to Yugi's eyes. "But, it's true...it really is...why would I make up something like that..."

Off in the corner, Yami was starting to get angry. He wanted to whip the snot out of Seto, but wanted to refrain from switching with Yugi in the middle of school, so he held back.

"Honestly," Yugi whined. "I wouldn't make up something like that."

"Hah! Well, Jonouchi sure as heck did!" Seto snickered.

"SHADDAP!!" Jono shouted, waving a fist at Seto. "You want some a' this, Moneybags?!" He then turned to Yugi. "Ignore him, Yug. We all know Kaiba's a first-class joik! 'Kay, Honda! Yer up next!"

"All right, shoot!" Honda picked up his paper, walked to the front of the room and shared his story about "Hiroto" and his new Honda.

When Honda was done sharing his story, he strolled back to his desk with a smug look on his face.

Otogi, pissed off about Honda's story and remembering his dream, charged at Honda. "ARGH! TACKLE!!!"

Ryou restrained him. "Seriously, Otogi!" he said. "Do you want to get us detention tomorrow too?"

Otogi calmed down. "Sorry."

"Y'know..." Jono said, "Just fer that, yer next!"

"Well fine!" Otogi said. He snatched his paper off of his desk and walked to the front of the room, stepping on Honda's foot in the process.

"Ow! Watch it, Devlin!!" Honda shouted.

"Well, your foot shouldn't have been in the aisle, Tristan!!" Otogi shouted back.

"SHADDAP AN' READ THE DARN STORY!" Jono shouted. "Dang, man!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Otogi screamed. He shared his story about "Dolly".

When he was finished, he slunk back to his desk.

"Yo, Devlin!" Honda shouted. "Is 'Dolly' hot???"

"ARGH! TACKLE!" Otogi shouted as he flew at Honda.

Seto grabbed his collar. "I don't know about you, Otogi," he started, "but I'm not interested in getting detention tomorrow too! Mokuba's already going to be mad at me for not picking him up today...and it's YOUR fault!!"

"Well, pardon me..." Otogi said sarcastically before heading back to his desk.

"'Kay..." Jonouchi said. "Bakura!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Yer next, pal!"

"Oh. All right." Ryou picked up his paper and crept to the front of the room.

"Hurry it up already!" Otogi screamed.

"Fine, hold your horses." After about a minute, Ryou reached the front of the room and told his story about Bakura.

After finishing up, he walked slowly to the back of the room and to his desk.

"Wow, Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. "You wrote about your 'yami' too?! That's awesome! Now do you believe me, Kaiba?"

"Hm, let me think...nope!" Seto said, trying not to laugh. "I think Bakura's just as loony!"

"Ah, git yer butt up there, Kaiba! Yer next!" Jonouchi said.

"What? No!" Seto said stubbornly. "I'm not going up there!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No! I'm not! I don't have to listen to you, Wheeler!"

"Yes ya do, Kaiba!"

"Whatever..."

Jonouchi snuck up behind Seto and pushed him to the front of the room.

"Ah! What the heck, you moron!! Keep your hands off of me! Hey, watch the uniform, pal!!"

"Ah, shaddap!" Jonouchi said. "There. Now read ya dang story. Joik..."

"Fine!" Seto said as he rolled his eyes and began to tell his story.

When Seto finished his story, he walked back to his desk. He heard sniffling and turned around to see Yugi, streaming tears.

"K-K-Kaiba...how could you?" Yugi sobbed. "How could you say such cruel things about Ishizu? She...::sniff:: she's been nothing but truthful to you!! And kind! And so have I! You know it! You know it's true! All of it!!"

Suddenly, Ryou felt a tingle. 'Oh no...Yugi!' he thought. 'Not now...'

Yugi looked down. He spoke, yet his voice was different..."How dare you Kaiba..."

Seto stared at Yugi with a blank look. "...Hm?"

Yugi looked up, though he looked different.

'...Yugi...?' thought Seto. 'What the heck?'

'It's Yugi's 'yami'!' Bakura thought. 'Kaiba's in for it now!'

Jonouchi grinned evilly. 'Take 'em down, Yug!' he thought.

Yami Yugi, who was becoming angry, had appeared. "How dare you talk bad stuff about my aibou!! You're going to regret that!!"

"Yes!" Ryou blurted out. "Go Yami Yugi!! Show him who's boss!!"

Yami pointed his finger and shouted, "Kaiba! You and I will duel! Now!!"

Seto stared blankly at what looked like Yugi. "Um...no thanks," he said. "I think I'll pass..." He picked up his book bag and began to walk away.

"Hold on, Kaiba!" Otogi shouted. "The bell hasn't rung yet!"

Seto looked back at Otogi. "...So?"

"You'll get in trouble!" Otogi said. "We aren't supposed to leave until the bell rings."

"I don't really give a crap," Seto scowled.

Otogi became angry. "Oh, of all the nerve Kaiba...!"

"Just let him go..." Yami sighed, upset that Otogi had messed up his opportunity to kick Seto's butt in a duel.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi said. "It's not our problem if ol' stinkin' Kaiba wants ta get his butt in trouble."

Seto ignored Jono's comment. He turned around and walked to the door.

Meanwhile, Yugi said to his yami, "Aw...you're just going to let him get away, Yami?"

Yami sighed. "Sorry, Aibou."

"You're going to let him get away with calling me mean names?!" Yugi said, practically shouting.

Yami sighed again.

Yugi scoffed. "Hmph! Some friend **you** are..."

Yami became frustrated with this. "Aibou, don't make me have to hurt you..." he warned, tapping his foot.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," said Honda. "Kaiba's as good as busted!"

However, as soon as Seto opened the door and stepped out, the bell rang, meaning they were officially free. "You were saying, Honda?" Seto said mockingly as he walked out the door.

"Hah!" growled Honda. "Go figure!!"

End Chapter Eight

That's it for this one! I love the end of this one! Seto steps out and the bell rings! That shut Honda up, didn't it?

People would think I'm crazy, but after revealing so much of my personality in previous chapters, there's something else you should know: I actually think Honda is a pretty cool character! But no one else seems to think so, which makes me feel like an outsider, even on this site. I'm always the outsider! It's not fair!

Coming next chapter: Finally! The last chapter! Chapter Nine wraps the story up as the boys discover something about one of them that they never really wanted to learn... Stay tuned for the final chapter of _Point of View_! Ja ne!


	9. Discovering A Friend's Secret

By Hikaru Hayashi

Hey people. All right, here it is...the freshly written never-before-released Chapter Nine of _Point of View!!! _

Chapter Nine Disclaimer note: For the final time this story, I, Hikaru Hayashi, will proclaim to the whole forsaken planet that I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There...

Now let's see how the story unwinds in the conclusion of _Point of View: Tales from Room 483_...

Chapter 9: Discovering A Friend's Secret 

The boys watched in utter confusion as Seto left the room.

_Hey...how did Kaiba know the bell would ring when he opened the door? _Honda thought. _That just doesn't make sense...sure, he was staring at his watch the whole time, but nobody's watch is perfectly in sync with the school clock system...and half the clocks on campus are busted anyway, so it wouldn't matter...Agh! I'm gonna stop thinking...my brain hurts..._

Suddenly, Jounouchi ran out the door. "Well, I gotta run! See ya later!!!" he said.

_Strange..._Yugi thought. _Jounouchi seemed to be in a hurry...we should follow him, Yami..._

Yami looked at his diminutive companion. _Aibou! You're not one for snooping around in other people's business...I agree! _He switched back so he appeared as Yugi again.

"Honda..." Yugi said. "We should follow Jounouchi...he's usually not in a hurry to go anywhere."

"I agree...I noticed that too..." Honda said.

"Yugi! Honda! I'm ashamed of you!!" Ryou scolded. "Now, you can't go without me and Otogi!"

"That's right!!" Otogi said. "Count me in too!!"

Suddenly, Seto came back. "I was standing in the hallway and I overheard you geeks talking..."

The gang stared at him.

"If this involves making a complete idiot out of that brainless moron Jounouchi, then I guess I could tag along..."

"You'll come with us, Kaiba?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Hey, don't think this is a friendship thing, Yugi," Seto said. "I just have this feeling that your friend Jounouchi has some deep dark secret, and if he does, I want to find out what it is so I have something new to tease him about!!"

"...Now that's just plain cruel, Kaiba..." Otogi said. "But, suit yourself..."

The five boys follow Jounouchi. They walk out of the school and down the street, when someone runs up behind them.

"Excuse me!" Said a girl with shoulder length red hair who seemed to be in a rush.

"Hey, what's the rush, sweetie?" Otogi asked the girl. "Don'tcha wanna stay and hang out?"

"Sorry, can't," the girl replied. "And your flattery doesn't work on me...I'm taken."

Otogi felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. _Ooh...it's always the pretty girls who already have boyfriends..._Otogi thought.

The red-headed girl ran until she reached the corner. She stopped and talked to a boy who was standing at the corner. He was wearing Domino High's school uniform. He also had messy blonde hair and he kind of looked like...

"_JOUNOUCHI!!!" _Yugi, Ryou, Honda, and Otogi shouted all at once.

The boy who looked like Jono turned around and looked at Yugi and co.

"It IS Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh my god..." Otogi gasped. "Don't tell me that girl is..."

"Wha?! Yugi! Honda! What're you all doin' here?!" Jounouchi said, annoyed.

The girl looked at them. "Oh...you guys again...Katsuya, do you know these guys? Are they your friends? Why didn't you introduce me?"

"'_Katsuya...!!!'"_ Honda shouted. "She calls you 'Katsuya'?!"

"Hey, girl!" Seto said. "I am not his friend, I'll have you know."

"_Wha!? _Kaiba's here too??" Jounouchi shouted. "Now I'm confused..."

"We followed you," Yugi said.

Honda punched him in the gut. "He didn't mean that! Honestly..."

"Let me guess...now yer gonna want me to explain things to ya, well guess what..."

"Actually, Katsuya," the girl interrupted. "I'd like to meet your friends...they seem like funny guys!!"

"I'm NOT his friend!" Said a frustrated Seto. "I don't even know why I'm here..."

"So..." the girl said, walking up to Yugi. "What's your name, cutie?"

Yugi blushed as he answered her. "Uh...my name's Yugi Mutoh. Nice to meetcha!"

"And I'm Hiroto Honda, Jou's friend for life!" Honda replied.

"I'm Ryuji Otogi," Otogi said. "Nice to meet a pretty face such as yours..."

"Save your flattery, Otogi-kun..." the girl said, obviously not impressed.

Jono just laughed.

"My name's Ryou Bakura," Ryou replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And..." the girl said, turning to Seto. "What might your name be?"

"Hah! Everyone knows who I am..." Seto mumbled. "If you must know, I'm Seto Kaiba, and I'm NOT Jounouchi's friend!!!!"

"I get it already!" the girl said. "So...he's Seto Kaiba...he's cuter in person...too bad he's got such an attitude problem...my aunt could fix that..."

"What was that, Hina?" Jounouchi asked the girl.

"Oh...just nothing..." the girl replied.

"By the way..." Jono started, "This is Hina Tomou...and...she's... ...she's my fiancée."

"**WHAT?!?!?!?" **Everyone shouted, including Seto.

"B-b-b-but, _Jounouchi!!" _Yugi shouted. "You can't be..."

"You can't be engaged!" Honda finished Yugi's sentence. "You're still in high school!"

"I KNOW that, awright?!" Jou shot back. "It was an arranged thing...my mother remembered this chick who was her high school friend...she said I would get along with her daughter so she arranged for us to get married when we turn 21...turns out, I actually grew to like the girl!"

"Wow..." Yugi said. "I didn't know parents still arranged marriages...your mother is very old-fashioned, Jounouchi!"

"Yeah...I know..." Jou sighed. "She's looking for some one for my sister Shizuka now."

"If she's taking applications, I'm free!!" Honda said, always willing to take any chance to get close to Shizuka.

"Fat chance, Honda!" Jou replied. "You too, Otogi!"

"Aw, _man!!!" _Otogi sighed, bummed out that Honda had stolen the exact thing he was going to say.

"You have a sister, Katsuya?" Hina suddenly said. "You didn't tell me you had a sister...but, then again, you didn't tell me you had friends as funny as Honda-kun!"

_She thinks I'm **funny**...? _Honda thought. _Awesome!!_

"I...didn't...?" Jou asked, confused. "I thought I told you about Shizuka? Ah, you'll meet her later...you two would get along great!"

"Well, now that we're all friends," Ryou started, "Let's go find Anzu and hang out."

"You have another friend, Katsuya?" Hina asked.

"Yeah...anywho, that sounds like a good idea, Bakura! Let's go!"

"Hmph! Count me out..." Seto muttered as he strolled away.

"Actually, Kaiba," Yugi started, "I was hoping you'd come with us..."

"_Feh! _No thanks..." Seto muttered.

"Ah...fergit him, Yug!" Jou said. "Well, let's go, shall we?" He took Hina's hand as the friends walked away, happy that they had made a new friend.

"Hey, Jounouchi..." Otogi started. "Why didn't you write about Hina-chan instead of your stupid monkey?"

"Oh...he told you about the monkey too?" Hina asked curiously.

Jounouchi shot Otogi a frustrated look. _"Shaddap!!!" _he yelled.

**The End!!**

Funny place to end it, huh? And...that is it! This was my first _COMPLETED _fanfic!!! I'm so proud of myself!! ::wipes fake tears::

I'm sure you all still have a lot of questions. I tell you one thing:

Hina Tomou is an OC I made up especially for this chapter. I thought it added an extra twist to the story. And I'll apologize to any JouxMai fans!! I'm one too, but Mai didn't fit in this story anywhere! Gomen!! However, if you would like me to write a fic about Jou and Hina, please let me know in your review and I'll be happy to write one!!

And that about sums this one up. Questions? Complaints? Comments? Anything? Feel free to say so in your review. Until next time. Ja ne!!


End file.
